A lavatory unit that includes a diaper changing platform for changing diapers on babies has been proposed as an aircraft lavatory unit (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-40399A).
Aircraft lavatory units are disposed in limited space within aircraft, so the internal space within the lavatories is narrow.
Therefore, if the diaper changing platform is provided so that it can be pivoted between a stowage position against the wall face of the laboratory unit and a usage position in which the diaper changing platform is lowered about a support shaft as center, when a member that retains the diaper changing platform in the usage position is provided on the wall face of the laboratory chamber, the member projects into the laboratory unit when the diaper changing platform is not being used, and causes an obstruction.
Also, if the diaper changing platform is retained in the usage position by the support shaft portion of the diaper changing platform in order to eliminate this projection, when the diaper changing platform is in use, a large moment is applied to the support shaft portion, so the mechanism to retain the diaper changing platform in the usage position becomes elaborate, and the aircraft lavatory unit becomes larger, and the weight is increased.